Huskus (People)
Huskus were a mantid people native to the Kokiri Forest. History Age of Myth The Huskus, similarly to beings such as Oocca or Gorons, created by Demoko and Maphaeus, respectively, were created by the First Sage of Forests, Sulkaris, as an attempt to create life and servants from her elemental domain. Unlike her kin, due to her purpose as the shepherd of life in Hyrule, the Huskus were true living beings, and served her as protectors of the Forests, most notable among them being Vala Deku, a powerful nature spirit, until the outbreak of the Triforce War. During this conflict between the First Sages, and the Druthulidi they unleashed, the Huskus somehow betrayed their creator, allowing the other First Sages to ally with each other and defeat her as she guarded the Triforce. Sulkaris was exiled and eventually came into contact with the Gohma, and by extension, Iemanis, which subsumed her existence, taking her form and memories. Her role as Sage of Forests was granted to Palagard, and she was demonized as a satanic figure by the Church of the Golden Goddesses, which depicted her as a "Fallen Sage" that coveted the triforce. Palagard refused the role, and it was instead granted to Kasuto. Ancient Age As order was brought to the world, and the first civilizations rose, the Huskus settled in the depths of the Kokiri Forest, aroudn the Palagard River, and founded the Huskus Imperium. Constructing vast wooden cities such as Palagard's Sanctuary and Turongo, the Huskus dominated much of the Kokiri Forest for millenia, allying with the Forest Minish and later the Akkalans. "Sulkaris" retained a hatred for the Huskus for their betrayal, and specifically targeted them during her invasion of Hyrule in 3000 BG. The Gohma devastated the Huskus, leaving cities such as Turongo in ruins, and it was only through a desperate alliance with Rhoaban Gustaf I that the Huskus Emperor, Torkulon, managed to lure Sulkaris attack Akkala Citadel, during which she was seemingly slain and the Gohma driven back. The Huskus retreated to their capital, but remained in a confederation with the Minish, Akkala, and the Wind Tribe until 2997 BG, when they refused to aid the Wind Tribe against an invasion by the Darknut Legion. After the collapse of Gustaf's Confederation with his assassination, the Huskus withdrew into a state of violent isolation, killing any intruders in their territory, and only occasionally dealing with the Deku Scrubs and later the Kokiri and Lizalfos. Age of Legend Gerudo Wars In 100 AG, the Huskus, under the leadership of Empress Tamako, emerged from their isolation when the Gohma attacked their Kokiri neighbors, attending a meeting of the Forest Alliance called by Kasuto. While initially refusing to help, they would later arrive to assist a combined Kokiri and Deku Scrub attack on the Gohma hive on the edge of the Forest, helping to subdue a reborn Sulkaris. After she was imprisoned in virid crystal by Saria, the new Sage of Forests, they transported her to be imprisoned at Palagard's Sanctuary, where she remained sealed for 25 years. Return of Sulkaris In 126 AG, the Gohma, with the aid of the traitorous hylian Agitha and the exiled Kokiri chieftain Mido, again attacked the Kokiri Forest, managing to kill Kasuto, capture Saria, and cripple the Kokiri. Led by Mido, who knew the paths to the hidden Huskus capital, the Gohma swarm then attacked Palagard's Sanctuary itself, overwhelming the Huskus and killing Palagard. Saria was forced to release Sulkaris, who then tracked down a wounded Tamako, taunting her with the extinction of her people before snapping her neck. Ethnicities Huskus Native to the central Kokiri Forest around the Palagard River, the Huskus were quadrapedal, humanoid insects similar to mantises, walking on their lower four legs and using their upper two ending in massive scythe-like claws. Huskus had broad, flat heads with green compound eyes and two antennae, while some also possessed decorative horns on their shoulders or heads, similar to Orhats. Most were roughly the size of a Hyrulean, though, as they aged, they would grow massive, with elder examples such as Tamako being 2 1/2 Meters high, and ancient Huskus such as Palagard towering at over 5 Meters. Similarly to the Chamelealfos and other forest creatures, Huskus possessed an innate ability to cloak themselves while in the forest. Trivia * The Huskus race was originally conceived by the UndyingNephalim in a Dungeons and Dragons roleplay session. * The Huskus lack any digit capable of fine dexterity, leaving their ability to craft tools, buildings, or armor implausible. This paradox has become somewhat of a joke amid the Hyrule Conquest community, being intentionally left unexplained by the dev team. Category:Huskus Category:Peoples